buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky vs Little Mac
Rocky vs Little Mac is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description ROCKY VS PUNCH OUT! Which Underdog boxer coming from america will win! Will the Italian Stallion knock out Little Mac or will The Bruiser from the Bronx prove everybody wrong! Fight For most citizens, they would already be asleep in their beds, but for those who wanted to watch some Late Night television they were about to get just that. As today there was gonna be the greatest boxing match in history as two of the greatest boxers from the past and the present, for the past was the ex-heavy weight champion in the world, The Italian Stallion Rocky Balboa '''and for the present was the Bruiser from the Bronx the champion of WVBA '''Little Mac! Then it finally happened Rocky walked out of the changing room with his coach Mickey and his friend Paulie beside him as crowds of people shouted in excitement for the amazing fight that they were promised. Rocky made it to his corner of his ring and was looking at the audience looking for his wife when suddenly he found her and smiled at her, Rocky looked away from his wife when suddenly he heard the shouting of people as they saw Little Mac coming out of the changing room. Little Mac stood in his corner with Doc Louis behind him, Rocky and Little Mac stared at each other in anger as the sounds shouts from the audience was like they were getting shot. Suddenly the bell rang starting the battle of the century. FIGHT! Rocky and Mac charged at each other at top speeds, before Mac began to close in on Rocky. Once the two made a good distance, Little Mac made a quick jab at Rocky's head. Rocky simply shrugged it off as he kept his fists up, Little Mac tried to do another swift punch at Rocky's face but the Italian Stallion ducked underneath the strike and struck Mac in the stomach stunning him and leaving him open for a powerful punch to Little Mac's face making him stumble backwards in pain, Rocky charged after the stunned Mac and flung his fist at Mac's face. Little Mac sidestepped the attack and threw a lunging punch at Rocky's face not really harming him, Mac ducked underneath Rocky's next attack and began doing a flurry of punches at Rocky's face injuring him and leaving him open for a Star Punch! Rocky nearly fall of his feet due to this attack as he kept his hands up, Little Mac charged after his stunned opponent and began throwing another flurry of punches to the Italian Stallion's chest and stomach causing him to fall onto the ropes and onto the canvas. Rocky jumped up from the ground before anyone could react. Rocky took the attacks to the face by Little Mac like a man and threw a lunging punch right at Little Mac's stomach stunning him and leaving him open for a punch to his face causing him to flung backwards into the ropes, Rocky charged at Little Mac like a bull and began slamming his fist into his opponents stomach multiple times causing Mac to start coughing up blood! Rocky kept punching Mac in the face over and over again until he threw his final punch causing Mac to fall to the canvas. Little Mac stood up from the ground and suddenly was getting bigger and bigger until he was in his Giga Mac form. Mac used all his might to slam his fist into the confused Rocky's stomach launching him like a rocket, As Mac towered over the stunned Rocky he grabbed a hold of him and began punching him in the face over and over again causing bruises to appear around Rocky's face. Mac then flung Rocky into the ground like he was a wrestler causing Rocky to crash into the ground, Mac began celebrating as the Ref ran over to the knocked down Rocky and began counting. Mac turned his head as he heard the Ref wasn't talking when suddenly he was hit in the face by Rocky. Due to how hard the attack was Mac stumbled backwards in pain while Rocky kept battering him in the face over and over again. Rocky then grabbed a hold of Mac and flung him into the corner with so much force he fell to his knees, Rocky ran towards the stunned Mac and threw the strongest punch he had ever thrown right at Little Mac's face cracking his skull wide open. Mac's corpse then fell onto the ground face-first. The Ref ran over to Rocky and declared him as the victor! Conclusion And the winner is: Rocky Balboa!Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist